Episode 355
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 460 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Luffy | rating = 8.1 | rank = 7 }} "Food, Nami and Shadows!! Luffy's Angry Counterattack" is the 355th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Having decided to help Brook and recruit him into their crew, the Straw Hat Pirates split up to help him recover his shadow, rescue Nami, and defeat Gecko Moria. Hogback, frustrated with Absalom holding a wedding with the General Zombies as guests, becomes the second commander of the zombie forces. An enraged Luffy and Sanji decimate most of the zombies, but are stopped by Perona's Negative Hollow attack. When Oars jumps from the mast onto the stairs, Luffy, Chopper, and Robin are cut off from Usopp and Sanji, who fall down below to where Zoro and Franky are. Long Summary Oars plays with the mast of Thriller Bark and doesn't seem to extend his arm. His legs also fail to stretch. Hogback admires Oars' strength with Moria laughing with sadistic pleasure. Oars then decides to climb up by hand. Zoro tells of the plan to get back their shadows while Luffy wishes to see how cool Oars is using Luffy's shadow. Then, he becomes determined to bring down Moria who's waiting at the top of his castle. Sanji announces his intentions to rescue Nami from Absalom who had spied on Nami naked igniting the cook's rage. Usopp blames himself for letting the navigator get kidnapped and goes with Sanji. Franky hopes to back up Brook and Zoro volunteers. Robin also decides to go save Nami. Usopp then provides a set of anti-zombie salt balls so they can purify the zombies. There's no guarantee the forest will keep the crew safe from UV lights as they need to get their shadows back before the sun comes up. The spying Hildon flies off to warn Moria while Oars is surprised on how big the Thriller Bark ship is and nearly falls off. Perona learns that Oars is not in their control and Moria needs to break the giant so he can be controlled. Hogback promises a massive set of marios to stuff the shadows into. Hildon warns that the Straw Hat Pirates are awake and are coming towards Moria and are in cohorts with Brook and about the weaknesses. The zombie soldiers are in a panic as Luffy fights through many of them. Hogback learns that Absalom is about to get married to Nami with the Zombie Generals in attendance. Absalom also wishes to use the dance hall for dancing, but the doctor wants the wedding cancelled. Perona plans to weaken the Straw Hats with her ghosts to make them feel negative yet again. With Absalom occupied, Hogback volunteers to be second-in-command and has managed to tame Inuppe and Jigoro. Meanwhile, the zombie soldiers are at a disadvantage with the Straw Hats splitting up. Just then, Luffy's party begins to have negative thoughts thanks to Perona's ghosts hitting them. As the group tries to outrun the ghosts, Oars jumps down from the mast announcing a setting of sail, but breaks part of the castle, sending Sanji and Usopp falling down, Zoro and Franky find themselves facing Oars and are unable to break through. The four are horrified to meet this zombie. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The preview for Episode 356 is more dynamic than the usual sampling of clips from the next episode, featuring vivid Japanese text scrolling and bursting onto the screen, all displaying comments on events to come. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 355 de:Meshi to Nami to Kage!! Luffy ikari no Daihangeki